1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carrier attachments for motor vehicles, and more particularly to collapsible carriers conformed to support auxiliary ambulatory vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Load carrying attachments for the rear of a motor vehicle have been known in the past. Such prior art attachments may be classified into two groups, the first including a more or less permanent structure fastened to multiple points of the vehicle body and the second comprising removeable attachments which are occasionally installed and thus require both fastening and mounting convenience.
Within this latter group a variety of carrier attachments have been devised, exemplified by the teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,443 to Haskett et al and U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,694 to Wilson. The foregoing attachments, while suitable for their purposes, entail multiple frame and truss connections and consequently require the assistance of others for mounting.
Within the populace there is a group suffering infirmities which reduce pedal and manipulative ability. Persons thus stricken, nevertheless, prefer independence and carrier attachments conformed for their use are, therefore, extensively sought. It is one such attachment that is disclosed herein.